


The Future

by thatwriterlady



Series: ABO Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exes, Family, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Pups, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 01:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: This is the sequel to Sand, Sun, and Spice Rum from last year's SPN ABO Bingo.  After coming back from their vacation as new mates, Cas is left home alone while Dean has to do a job.  Imagine his shock and irritation when Balthazar shows up.





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the long-awaited sequel to Sand, Sun, and Spice Rum. Here's the original story, for those unfamiliar with it. I hope you all enjoy this one. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988657

 

 

**_Pups~_ **

 

Castiel had been home for three days.  THREE DAYS, and so far he’d heard from no less than six different people that Balthazar had been looking for him for weeks.  He almost wished he’d never come back from the Bahamas, but alas, he’d had to.  His life was here, as was Dean’s.  Well, mostly.  Dean was already on another assignment but it wasn’t a long one and he was due back tomorrow night.  In the meantime he intended to drink some wine while he unpacked. 

 

He’d had the most wonderful time on vacation with Dean and making love every night for the last few weeks…he’d never had sex so good!  Absently he rubbed the mating bite on his shoulder as he sipped at his wine.  Dean was so amazing, so caring and tender, he loved it.  He loved _Dean_.  Every time he thought that, his heart just seemed to soar right up into the heavens.  Even with so much stuff to unpack (Gabe had sent all of his stuff over even before he got home, and Sam had been here to bring it all inside), he was completely content.  This was a new chapter in his life and everything was going brilliantly.  Except Balthazar wouldn’t leave him the hell alone.

 

Dean had a wonderful record player, and an amazing collection of music.  Most of it was classic rock but he found other things tucked into it when he explored the night before, like The Beatles, The Mamas and the Papas, and jazz.  Currently Billie Holiday was singing as Cas began sorting through a box of framed pictures.  He set aside any that had his traitorous sister in them and already having Dean’s permission, began finding spots to hang some of the others.  There were also two new ones he’d framed just this morning (covering up one of him and Hael from childhood) of him and Dean that Sam had taken in the Bahamas, and he put them both proudly on display.  Later he’d frame more, but those two he’d had blown up to 8x10’s, and they needed to be on the walls so everyone would see that this was _their_ home. 

 

Over the next few hours he managed to clear off a dozen boxes.  Dean hadn’t had very much furniture on the first floor, most of his things were upstairs, in the hall and the master bedroom.  The more he looked around, the more he was thinking that maybe this could be a home they could raise a family in.  Without even thinking he absently touched his belly.  When was the right time to go off his birth control?  He was finishing up the last four credits next semester at Dean’s urging. 

 

_“Finish and teach what you really want, babe.  Don’t keep doing something you’re not truly happy with.”_

 

His mate’s voice rang through his head, making him smile.  Dean was so good to him.  He had even gone ahead and paid for the courses, so officially next semester he would go back to being a full time student, at least for a little while.  He found that he was actually excited about that. 

 

They’d donated furniture and already invested in a new sofa set, and he decided to kick back on it for a bit, finish his glass of wine, and see if he had any messages from Dean.  His Alpha was working the Oscars tonight, and later he planned to tune in and look for him.  It was both exciting and scary knowing what his mate did for a living, but he was proud, and Dean made good money.  They wouldn’t struggle, between his income and Dean’s.  No, they’d have plenty of money to start a family with.

 

He watched the Oscars that night, and sure enough, there was Dean, protecting some actress Cas had no idea about, and had forgotten the name of.  In the end, it didn’t matter really, not to him, anyway.  He was just so excited to see his mate on TV, especially when Dean was so much more handsome than most of the people there.  He caught the way Dean looked up at one of the cameras, and for a split second, it was as if Dean were looking directly at him.  It made his heart flutter all over again.  Dean was driving back from California tonight, and he said he’d be home either tomorrow night, or that following morning.  He couldn’t wait to show him just how much progress he’d made in unpacking, even with as lazy as he’d been about doing it.

 

The following morning, after an invigorating run, Cas returned to the house with the intention of making breakfast and continuing with the unpacking.  That plan came to a screeching halt when he saw Balthazar standing on the front porch.

 

“Thought you might have gone for a run.  You…look good.”  The Alpha came down the steps and moved towards him.  His nostrils flared when he caught the scent of mated Omega.  “Cassie, really?”

 

The way he said it tucked into all of Cas’ insecurities, as if he were bad for mating Dean so early in their relationship.  He quickly squashed that feeling down and pointed at the sidewalk beyond the property.

 

“I don’t care what you think, or about anything you have to say.  You have a wife, back in Chicago.  Go be with her and get off my property.”

 

“ _Your_ property?”  Balthazar cocked an unimpressed eyebrow.  “I heard this belongs to an Alpha.  Took me quite a bit of hunting to learn that you mated yourself to an Alpha that can’t even be home with his mate.”

 

“You mean like you aren’t home with yours?  Do I need to call the police?”  Cas pulled his phone out of his shorts and when Balthazar reached out to stop him, he danced back a few steps, out of the man’s reach.

 

“Don’t you _dare_ touch me!”

 

He noticed several neighbors watching, one of whom was on the phone.  Hopefully it was the police she was talking to.

 

“Cassie, don’t be like that.”

 

“Stop calling me Cassie!  You lost that privilege!  Only my brother can call me that!”  He knew he sounded nuts, screaming the way he was.  “How did you find me anyway?  I haven’t told anyone where I moved!”

 

“I have my ways, _Castiel_ , and I used them.  I can’t believe you went and mated this…this… _brute_!  You don’t even know him, and you took his knot?!  I had no idea you were so…”

 

“I took the knot of the one Alpha that actually loves me, that treats me with respect, that waited his entire life for _me_.  He doesn’t think I’m boring, doesn’t insult me, and enjoys intimacy, _with me_!  Your opinion of me means nothing, do you understand?  I’m going to talk to my new brother in law, who is a lawyer, and you can expect a restraining order by tomorrow.  If you ever come here again, I will give Dean the go ahead to tear you apart.  Oh, and you can guarantee that Hael finds out you were here.”  Cas snapped before baring his fangs in a display of aggression.

 

“Hael…,”  Balthazar seemed to deflate.  “She kicked me out.”

 

“I don’t care.  If you thought I’d leave Dean for you, you’re sorely mistaken.”  Cas turned at the sound of a car pulling into his driveway, and he felt a sense of relief when he saw it was the police.  A lady got out from behind the wheel, a man from the passenger side.

 

“Castiel Novak, right?”  The female officer offered her hand.

 

“Yes.”  He shook it.

 

“My name is Jody, I’m friends with Dean.  He told me to keep an eye on the house, and on you.  I’m guessing this is the obnoxious ex that won’t take a hint?”  She looked at Balthazar with disgust.  Cas was glad she was an Alpha because she managed to make Balthazar drop his gaze in submission with a single flash of red in her eyes.

 

“Yes, and I’ve asked him to leave multiple times, but he’s not listening.  He seems to think I’m just going to abandon my truemate for someone that left me at the altar for my sister.  I wouldn’t even if he were the last person on this planet.” 

 

“Garth, escort Mr. Novak inside.”  She said.  The other officer came around and put himself between Cas and Balthazar as he walked him to his door.  He followed the Omega inside and closed the door.

 

“Jody has this handled.  She’ll get rid of him.”  Garth said confidently.

 

“Good, because I deliberately didn’t want him knowing where I live.”  Cas crossed his arms and pursed his lips in annoyance.  “I’m going to talk to Sam about a restraining order.  Today.  I don’t want this happening again, especially once I have pups.”

 

Garth spotted one of the pictures from the Bahamas and walked over to look at it.

 

“I heard he met you there.  It was a nice trip?”

 

“It was.  I’m very happy that I met Dean.” 

 

“Dean’s a good guy.  I met him through Jody, she and him go way back.  I think she knows some family members.  Anyway, she’ll be in here shortly, unless she arrests him.”

 

Cas’ phone started ringing and he looked down to see it was Dean calling.

 

“Excuse me, it’s Dean.”  He walked into the kitchen before answering the call.

 

“Dean,”

 

_“Cas!  Balthazar is there right now?  I’m watching the fucker on the security cameras!  I saw him show up and called Jody.  Are you ok?”_

 

“I’m fine.  How did you even know he was here?”

 

_“Every time someone rings the doorbell, it automatically sends an alert, and I can turn on the cameras to see.  I didn’t recognize the guy but you sure did.  I saw your reaction and I just knew.  It looks like Jody just told him to leave because he tucked tail and ran.  He better never come back, I have external cameras all around the perimeter.”_

 

“I feel so much safer.  I only knew about the alarm.”  Cas said.

 

_“I forgot about the cameras.  It slipped my mind when I got the call to do security for Kate, and she asked for me specifically.  I’ll set it up on your phone too.  It’s how I watch the house when I’m not home.  They’re all set with triggers.”_

 

“Oh, good, that’s really good.  Will you be home tonight?” 

 

_“No, I don’t think so, I need to sleep.  I drove through last night and I’m exhausted.  I need sleep.  I’ll be there probably around four though.”_

“Tomorrow night?”  Cas pouted.

 

_“No, baby, in the morning.  I don’t need a lot of sleep, but I do need to sleep.  When I get home though, I’m crawling into bed with you, and then we’ll work on unpacking some more.  You make progress?”_

“Oh yes, quite a bit.  If I put anything where you don’t want it, just move it.  I’m not entirely sure where everything goes.”

 

_“I’m not too worried.  We’ll figure it out.  I love you, sweetheart, I’ll see you in tomorrow morning.”_

Cas hung up and returned to the living room to find Jody had come inside.  Balthazar was thankfully nowhere to be seen.

 

“Is he gone?” 

 

“Yes, and if he’s smart, he won’t return.”  She replied.

 

Cas breathed a sigh of relief.  “Good.  I didn’t  want him knowing where I live, but he seems to have figured it out anyway.  He’s lucky Dean wasn’t here.”

 

“Yes, he is.”  Jody agreed.

 

“So, do I file a police report?  Harassment?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yes, let me just get some information.  Then you can give the case number to Sam and he’ll add it into the restraining order.”  She explained.

 

The next half hour was spent going over everything that had happened, and how Balthazar had been calling people, searching for him, and that it led to him showing up here.  Jody wrote all of it down and after giving him the case number, he immediately called Sam.  Confident that by the end of the day he’d have the restraining order, he saw Jody and Garth out, locked the door, set the alarm, and went back to unpacking.

 

After dinner, Cas washed the dishes and headed into the living room to watch a movie.  He ended up falling asleep after the third movie he’d put in and was awoken by lips pressing against his forehead.  For one, panic filled moment, he thought Balthazar had gotten in, but then the scent of rum and coconut filled his senses and he relaxed again.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, baby, I just got in.”

 

“What time is it?”  Cas covered his mouth to stifle a yawn as he sat up.

 

“Two thirty, give or take a few minutes.”

 

“God, you must be exhausted!”  Cas got to his feet and took the bags off his mate’s shoulders, setting them aside.  They could be dealt with later.  For now, he needed to get his Alpha to bed.  “Come, we’ll go to bed.  I was trying to wait up for you, but I failed.”

 

“I’m about to drop, seriously.”  Dean said as his mate took his hand and led him to the stairs.  Together they climbed up to the second floor and headed to the bedroom.  After brushing their teeth, they changed into their pajamas and crawled into bed.  Dean hadn’t been kidding, he was out almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.  Cas was asleep a few minutes later.

 

The following morning Cas woke first and headed down to the kitchen to start coffee and to make some breakfast.  He hummed as he scrambled eggs with diced green peppers, onions, and tomatoes.  Dean wasn’t huge on vegetables, but he’d eat them if they were tucked into things like his eggs.  Cas was happy to oblige.

 

He made sausage and for good measure, some French toast to go with everything, adding nutmeg into the egg mixture along with cinnamon and cloves.  He hoped Dean liked it.

 

By the time breakfast was done and the coffee had finished brewing, Dean finally made an appearance.  He looked rough and still exhausted, but he was alert as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

 

“You went all out.”  Dean observed as he carried their drinks to the table.

 

“You need to eat, and eat well after that long drive you just made.  I’m betting you either barely stopped to eat along the way, or you didn’t stop at all.”  Cas said as he placed a plate full of hot food in front of him.  He found the bottle of real maple syrup in the cabinet and put that on the table too.

 

“McDonald’s.  Twice.”  Dean confessed.  “I just wanted to get home.”

 

‘Well, you’re home, now eat.”  Cas sat down with his own plate and together they dug in.

 

“Jesus, Cas, this is probably the best French toast I’ve ever had!”  Dean exclaimed around a mouthful.  He was already going for more.

 

“I’m glad you like it.  I experimented until I found a way to make it where it had a pop of flavor.  It mixes nicely with the syrup, I think.”

 

“It does.  Wait til you try my pumpkin French toast.  You like pumpkin?”  Dean asked.

 

“Love it.”  Cas replied.  Dean grinned and dug into his eggs, devouring them quickly. 

 

“It looks like you got quite a few boxes unpacked.  That’s awesome.  What’s left?”

 

“Well, I need help with putting my clothes away, I haven’t tackled that yet, then there’s the spare bed.  I haven’t put the frame together yet.  I really was surprised by the lack of furniture here.  It feels a bit like I’m taking over.”  Cas admitted. 

 

“No, don’t feel that way, I moved from a one bedroom apartment with furniture from college into this.  I threw out the college furniture, and I bought that cheap couch we got rid of.  Just so I could sit and watch movies.  I never thought about filling it with furniture, not until I found you.  You’re making this not just a house, but a home, and I like it.”

 

“I put out the dish towels we bought in the Bahamas.”  Cas pointed to the ones currently hanging off the oven door.  Dean smiled.

 

“Those are pretty cool.  They look good.”

 

“Yes, they do.”  Cas agreed.

 

After breakfast, Cas tried to wash the dishes but apparently, Dean was feeling frisky and it ended up with him being knotted on the kitchen floor.  After they did get the dishes done, Dean pitched in with the unpacking.  A few things Cas came across that were Balthazar’s, that his brother hadn’t realized belonged to his ex, and those were promptly thrown away.  By the end of the day, they had Cas’ clothes squared away in one of the two dressers, and the rest hanging in the second bedroom closet, all of the books put away and pictures hung.  Everything had a place, and Cas had never felt more at home in his entire life.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

After talking about it, Cas had decided to apply to universities in the area.  He wanted to stay in the house, not sell it, even if Balthazar might come back.  Gabe came to visit quite often and even sat with him on the nights he felt overwhelmed with homework.  Dean would sit on one side of him, Gabe on the other and they would fact check, spell check, and write ridiculous amounts of citations together.  In the end, Cas finished the last of his classes with a 4.0 GPA, and was officially set to follow his dreams.

 

The irony was that Hael suddenly wanted back into his life.  She’d gotten a hold of Gabe and begged him to let Cas know that she missed him and was sorry, but Cas didn’t care.  She’d screwed him over and while he trusted Dean implicitly, he did _not_ trust his sister.  He wasn’t putting Dean in any awkward situations, the man didn’t deserve that.  The message was passed along that she’d burned the bridges, and there was no fixing them.  Gabe notified him when his nephew was born, but that was it.  He honestly didn’t care.  It was Balthazar’s pup, the one that replaced the one he’d lost, and while he had no animosity towards the tiny, pup, he wanted one of his own with Dean.

 

It was a year and a half later that Cas brought the subject up again.  They were in a good place, emotionally, financially, and when he mentioned it, Dean was ecstatic.

 

“I thought you’d never bring it up again!  Of course I want to try for our own pup!”

 

“You thought I wouldn’t mention it?  I want pups though, very much so.”  Cas laughed softly at his mate’s reaction.

 

“Yeah, but I didn’t want you to think I was pushing you to get pregnant.  I just really want pups.”  Dean confessed.  Cas kissed him softly.

 

“Then let’s get started on making one, shall we?”

 

It didn’t take long after he stopped his birth control to catch, and since multiples were quite common in his family, it came as no surprise to learn they were having twins.  He thought absently once, early on about the pup he’d lost, but the ones he was carrying now helped to heal his heart fully.

 

That fall, two weeks before Thanksgiving, he gave birth to twin girls.  Deidre and Meaghan.  They were beautiful, the loveliest pups Cas thought he’d ever seen.  Dean was preening as he held them for the first time, so thrilled to have his little girls here finally.  Deidre looked like Dean’s clone, save for the thatch of dark hair on her head and her hazel eyes.  Meaghan looked more like Cas, save for the dirty blonde hair and green eyes.  They were perfect.  Their family was perfect. 

 

Balthazar stayed in Chicago to be near his pup, until Hael moved back to Kansas.  He stayed behind, completely abandoned, and with little visitation with his son, Randy.  Cas had no sympathy for the Alpha who had though it such a simple thing to abandon the people he claimed to love, and though he never reconciled with Hael, he did, once or twice, get to see his nephew.  He didn’t reconcile with his parents either, not completely, and with help from Dean, he realized he didn’t need to.  He wasn’t the one at fault, they were and he had nothing to prove.  If they couldn’t accept him and his choices, and lay the blame for things where it belonged, then he didn’t need them in his life or around his children.

 

After the girls turned four, Cas delivered a healthy baby boy they named Jack.  He was perfection, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and the cutest little button nose.  He was Cas’ clone, in personality and looks.  After Jack came Claire, then Emma.  They were done at that point.  The house was full, with love, life, and family.  It was everything both Dean and Cas had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost track, but I think we have 17 to go? Comments and kudos are always welcome. Thanks!


End file.
